Talk:Panther
The article is rather informal... :/ --Chrischb 01:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's generally good, just it needs more clean-up. 01:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) what article? it was completely deleted eariler!Sparks 08:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Was it? :O Oh... : Panther looks interesting, and the page contains lots of information - but I agree with Lucario: it could do with some cleanup... --Chrischb 11:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I think the article needs to be rewritten... I took a look at the article - the quality was poor, and once it swapped to a first person term ("Visit our site"). I would rewrite this - but as I don't work on Panther, I probably wouldn't do a good job. Can someone (who works on Panther) please rewrite this with as much quality as possible? : -Jonathanpb 10:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Please could you explain how it was poorly written so I may improve on what I have done so far? Thanks.Sparks 10:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : I personally think your article has plenty of content, just it needs to be better organized. I cleaned things up for you - how about you fill in what I left for you (the roles of each of the staff) ;) 14:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Things are fixed now - thanks Lucario. :) ::: -Jonathanpb 08:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Update An update of the Panther development has occured and I feel there are enough new blocks to type them all up. I have added them, you'll probably want to clean up now :/ there are new blocks in motion, looks, pen, files and a new catagory called Colors. Two things, 1) the block are written in American so they have colour spelt color, but I am English so have spelt the word "colour" outside a block drawing and "color" inside. Secondly, there is an entirely new block type that is (for want of something better) called a Color variable (Cv). They are reporter blocks but rectangular, not ovular and can be dropped into the colour slots in a block (e.g. .They report the colour by displaying a little speech bubble with a coloured square inside, and that is their value. To avoid confusion between them and normal stack blocks, I have depicted them with the sides ! and included a small explaination. Feel free to change the explaination or the method of depiction if you feel a clearer method can be devised. Thanks.Sparks 19:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Sparks, I cleaned up some of the article by removing some of the redundant notes (it only needs to be mentioned once). I also fixed some of the spelling errors, edited the external links, added a necessary reference, and used bulleting to make the article look more neat and organized. Additonally, I mived the category for miscellaneous features under the regular feature heading since it would make more sense to group Miscellaneous features under an already existing category. Fieryblackrose 05:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC)